


I-Messenger

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Andy gets a Facebook request :)





	I-Messenger

I-Messenger 

 

One shot :) 

   
Andy was surprised when she saw the friend request on Facebook, from none other than Miranda Priestly herself. She didn’t even know she had Facebook. She accepted and immediately got a message that they are connected now on I-messenger. She was so shocked she accidentally pushed the little wave button. Since she was sat in the outer office she heard Miranda’s phone go off because of her little wave.   
   
‘Shit.’ She thought. But, well, Miranda was the one sending the friend request. While she thought about it she was fidgeting in her chair and her phone vibrated.  
   
M: Andrea, you do not need to wave on messenger you can just step in my office and do so.   
   
Andy giggled reading the message. Miranda had even put a winking emoji in her message.  
   
Miranda was busy stalking Andy’s Facebook page and found out she was from Ohio, which she already knew. It seemed she partied way too much with Nigel, Serena and Emily. Her investigation proved what she’d assumed for a while, Emily and Serena were an item. She smiled at the pictures of the Runway crew on various night’s out. The most important information she found was that Andy was single. She grinned at that.  
   
Miranda was glad Andy had not left in Paris. Instead, she returned to the show and Miranda did the unthinkable, she apologized and explained herself.  
   
Miranda cupped her cheek that night and asked her not to leave. How could Andy do otherwise in that moment, especially since she had a crush on her and she was allowed to see her vulnerable side.  
   
Andy got up and walked towards Miranda’s office. She stood in the doorway seeing Miranda in her chair facing the windows. She got her phone and took a selfie off her waving with Miranda in the background. She sat back at her desk and sent it to her.  
   
A: How am I supposed to wave at you if you face the window? Did you finish stalking my Facebook profile already?   
   
Miranda smiled at the picture.  
   
M: I do not stalk Andrea, I research. Have you looked at mine?  
   
Actually, Andy had done that and saw nothing she didn’t already know. But the photographs on her profile were just stunning.   
   
A: I did look at yours. Lesley did a great job keeping it professional. I love the photos. *wink emoji*   
   
M: Do be serious, Andrea. They are just photos of me.  
   
A: That’s the point :)  
   
M: You aren’t making sense. Whatever are you saying?  
   
A: I’m saying that you look stunning.  
   
M: Well I’m glad we are messaging or you would see I am blushing right now.   
   
A: If that’s making you blush, you would not want to know my thoughts then.  
   
M: I’m leaving for the day Andrea. Please inform Roy and bring the book later. I told them to have it ready ASAP. And what are your thoughts, I wonder?  
   
Miranda smirked and packed up her things. When she went outside Andy was already waiting with her coat. She helped her in to it.  
   
“To be honest, I don’t know if it’s safe to talk about my thoughts here.” Andy whispered while she stood behind her fixing her collar. She felt the light shudder from her boss.  
   
Miranda started to leave and turned back to give Andy one final look. “That’s why I am leaving, Andrea.” And with that she was gone.   
   
Andy felt tingly all over. The editor had a major effect on her, especially when she was flirting, which had been happening quite a lot recently, but not always as obvious as today. She stepped back to her desk and fixed the schedule for the next week. Since it was Friday everyone was leaving early and she hoped the book would be ready soon. As she cleaned up her desk she heard her phone.  
   
M: Well, you know how waiting thrills me!  
   
A: Oh lord, you have the patience of a 5-year-old sometimes.   
   
M: Always, not sometimes. So?  
   
A: I still have to work and be professional here.   
   
M: So, your thoughts are unprofessional?  
   
A: Very much so. And you are impossible. I can’t concentrate anymore. Thank you Priestly.  
   
M: Well, I happen to know that you’ve finished my schedule since I got the email just a few minutes ago. Now, there is no need to concentrate anymore other than on me and my messages. So, you’re welcome, Sachs  
   
A: Wow, just wow. Let’s turn the tables. What are you thinking about?   
   
M: I just got home, I took off my heels and now I’m pouring some wine while looking at your profile picture on Facebook and thinking about how beautiful you are.  
   
A: Good, pour me a glass. I will be over soon since the book just arrived. That way you can look at me in person.   
   
M: I already poured two glasses, and I’m not sure if it will be just looking...  
   
A: Okay, you better stop now, you are playing with fire, Priestly.  
   
M: Good, I love to play with fire. I still want to know about your thoughts.  
   
A: I am thinking about you...  
   
M: What exactly?   
   
That was the last text before she got into the townhouse. Andy hung up the dry cleaning and put the book on the table with the flowers when she spotted someone leaning against the doorframe.   
   
“You’re right looking at you in person is much better.” Miranda said. She looked stunning in her bare feet with her purple wrap around dress.  
   
“I didn’t say it’s better...” Andy stuttered.  
   
“But I am saying it is.” Miranda whispered. She strode over to Andy and moved into her personal space. She took Andy’s face in her hands leaving her time enough to object.   
   
“I’m sorry for what I’m about to do but I can’t resist you any longer.” Andy whispered as Miranda pulled her in for a searing kiss. They both moaned into it and Andy dropped her purse and grabbed Miranda’s waist.   
   
“I hope that’s what you wanted to do.” Miranda said in between kisses.  
   
“Hell yes...” Andy mumbled into her mouth deepening the kiss.   
   
   
THE END  
 


End file.
